Love Is On Fire
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: Sequel to His Butler, His Lover fanfic. Finally here, so yii. Ciel is now a grown up man. Slight Angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hello. This is the sequel to His Butler His Lover fanfic, finally here! Yii. \o/ Sorry it took so long to post it, and about the title, yeah, I changed it. Love is on fire, fire because love causes passion, intense feelings, excitement, and at the same time, it causes destruction. Generally, fire has different types of meaning. So, just bear with the title.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga. But I wish I own Ciel. Yii._

* * *

**Love is on Fire**

Chapter One

* * *

There was a knock.

Three continuous raps on a seemly theatrical door, still, no one seems answering, or none has noticed it. The man takes a deep breath and gives his last and final knock on the door, but when he gets a silent reply, he sighs. And it is then he decides to grab for the knob and open it, he will never hesitate and no longer wait for an answer. No one will answer him, anyway. Probably, no, certainly, _he_ is still in a deep slumber.

The person inside is still asleep, as he is always been every morning. Stepping inside, a footstep almost inaudible, the darkness of the room has welcomed his red eyes' vision and the silence is even too much to bear. And though it is dim, his eyes can spot the person lying on the bed, conversely, he is always in his thought first in every morning.

Cute and adorable. A known earl at his young age. Just then, he chuckles.

He draws a few steps forward but in a minute—he stops. He is going to wake him, or rather say, he wants to hold him now, but he knows he cannot. Not at this early hour, precisely.

It is not proper for a butler to make unnecessary things, especially in the morning. During this time, he is just an ordinary butler who will serve a master, and he will not bear to filthy nor humiliate his master just because of his own reckless act.

Even though their relationship as master and slave was perished years ago, and even though their bond is beyond than normal, still, he is a butler. All the more so, he must not forget the duties that a butler must follow and lead. It has to be it, after all, he is a butler.

He glances for the last time at his master, and yes, he has changed a lot. His master has changed a lot, physically and emotionally. He grows taller, taller than he'd expected, but unfortunately (and no matter how Ciel wants to grow taller than him)—he is still a lot taller.

His coal hair grows inches long, and if he would not comb it properly it gets damp or wet, and ruffled by the wind—generally speaking, his hair is long down to his shoulder. There are times though, that he would ponytail his young master's hair at the back and tie it with a blue lace, mostly, during occasions.

But when he feels like teasing him, he would tie it with a pink lace, and his master will start pouting and murmuring such as, _'I hate pink. It reminds me of someone.'_

His master is not fragile unlike before, and not even a kid anymore; he grew up, having such healthy fine features. He doesn't have any muscles though (big muscles, to be precise). Ah, that's a pity. He is intelligent and is much wiser and keener, he is respected among earls and is very well known in England, especially now that he's matured—his intelligence is wisely doubled.

As expected from an only heir, Ciel Phantomhive.

It's been long years of companionship, of being together, and a twelve long years have passed. His master was just twelve years old when they had made a contract, a bond, an obligation that the two of them were accountable to obey and follow, and a demon's contract that will tie them together — eternally.

It was during that time when an unstoppable catastrophe had occurred; another demon showed up and almost ruined everything that he had built up for years, his demon brother—Sobby. A demon who wants nothing but tease him, break him and make him pay for his debts. Debts to which he found himself unaccustomed to pay. It was that time when he firstly feared, afraid that Sobby would tell his master, tell Ciel about his parent's death. It was his greatest trepidation.

But it was over, at least now.

Ciel now has grown up, his master is a grown up man, a twenty-four-year old business-savvy, a complete proud Phantomhive. And everything now has changed.

He ignores the peaceful breathing of his master who is obviously asleep; instead, he steps and comes closer at the tall glass windows. With ease and with confidence, he opens wide the red thick curtains that are blocking the light to come inside. By that, warm lights went through and directly hit his master's sleeping face, and Sebastian could sense subsequently the surprise movements of the earl.

And Ciel that is seemly disturbed from his peaceful sleep, grimaces, as is now taking a seat on his soft mattress bed. His raven long hair is involuntarily tousled, bangs cover his right eye where a symbol of the contract is still engraved, as he rubs the other, he speaks softly,

"Is it morning?"

The butler pours a derisive smile, and Ciel isn't able to see it. Sebastian reaches for the window and pushes it upward, opening the items. Fresh morning air tickles their nose and refreshes the whole room, making Ciel to inhale deeply—savoring every fresh blossom scent that the air carries.

Outside, birds above the tree are chirping sweetly as they flap their soft and delicate feathery wings, their lovely voice and sweet chirps are harmony, devouring the solid silence inside the room, a minute ago.

The butler turns around, and seeing his master in a yawning mood, he retorted, "6:05 am. Not bad."

Though he is dizzy, Ciel widens his left eye and turns to look up at Sebastian, who is now taking his steps nearer to his bed. He smile when his butler's standing now beside his bed, he bends down, and utters very sweetly,

"A pleasant morning, My Lord."

The smile on his lip fades away, and is then replaced with a sneer. He glowers at Sebastian and swiftly grabs his necktie by one hand, he pulls him closer to him, causing both faces just inches afar from each other, noses nearly touch, and Sebastian's lips soaring above Ciel's.

In a neutral tone, Ciel reminds, "How many times shall I tell you Sebastian," but it is almost a whisper, "omit _My Lord_ when we are alone."

He almost laugh, no, he _is_ laughing within. And that is just so natural. Sebastian couldn't act his react, but it is not his intent to forget about that, that Ciel doesn't like calling him My Lord when they're alone. But sometimes, rather say, most of the time, Sebastian loves to tease his master, especially when he finds it cute when Ciel is pissed.

But this time is different though, Sebastian is just doing his task as a butler, a butler that is oblige to respect his master first and foremost, and as a Phantomhive butler—it's just a normal thing for him to do so.

However, being this close with Ciel and seeing his adorable yet manly gestures, Sebastian couldn't help but surrender and admit his defeat—he is betrayed by his own emotion and feelings.

Staring at his master's royal blue eyes, he is then hypnotized, changing his mind—he feels like acting naughty and perhaps forgets about his duties at this time. Right now, Sebastian feels like teasing his master….again.

"Perhaps I forget about it?" Sebastian states, and yes, it was a question on purpose. He gazes daringly at Ciel and never blinks even for once, and the younger man wears a flushed (adorable) face. Ciel, even at the age of twenty-four, is indubitably—cute.

"You're mad, Sebastian." Ciel answers, pissed. And before the butler could even open his mouth to reply, Ciel then wraps his arm around Sebastian's neck and kissed him sweetly, pulling him closer to his and casted a chastely kiss.

The demon butler grins.

He likes to tease his master. And well, it's because he knows the result is always like this.

Sebastian leans closer, and this time he is the one who controls the kissing, his mouth dominating Ciel's and the younger man murmurs a slight moan of pleasure, feeling the sweet tongue of his lover inside his mouth. Ciel's one hand reaches up to stroke his lover's soft hair, and the other free hand is clutching at Sebastian's manly chest, searching for more support, found the collar and pulls him even more.

Sebastian's hands are on Ciel, one at his nape guiding the younger one into deepening the kiss, and the other is on his master's cheek, caressing it softly and tenderly, and then in moment both of them are drown in such intense sensation. The room is not hot neither warm, but for Ciel he felt sweltering inside, the morning air is chilly, but for Sebastian it is a thermal hot.

The two are seemingly lost in ecstasy, and then their private moment is then disturbed when the door banged open, startling the butler and his master.

Sebastian grimaced and Ciel puckered his brows, both were seem irritated upon realizing the sudden disturbance of the demon. Sebastian is atop of his master on bed, while his hands are currently in complete dominance over the earl, it is that position that he screams,

"Ciel yoooou gotta read tis!" it is Sobby, the damned fucking demon (who always come to interfere their lovey-dovey mode), his white tousled hair is really at mess.

Exchanging his looks towards Sebastian and Ciel, Sobby added and asks, voice teasing, "Nah, Did I disturb something?"

Seeing his brother Sebastian in a furious look, Sobby shut his mouth and stared back at Ciel.

"Why, at an early hour," Ciel's tone is rough, and he adds, "what is it that you want Sobby?" Sebastian is now fixing himself up, eyes are deadly glaring to Sobby.

"Ciel it is shocking news, here." Sobby informs, his face shows great anxiousness and shock. He handled the young man a newspaper, and Ciel took it with a confused expression. Sebastian beside him just burst a sigh.

'_Elizabeth Middleford's Engagement to Duke Franciz Detroit.'_ Stated the headline.

_A Striking Issue, the Lady, a former fiancée of Earl Phantomhive is now going to marry someone else. What would be the earl's reaction regarding this said engagement?_

Sebastian sneers at Sobby and hit him hard on the head, saying, "Ciel knows that already, stupid. Whatever it is that you are going to give Ciel, then, give it to him already. Don't mess around."

"Uhaha, you really know me Sebastian. We are indeed brothers! Ah, Ciel, the reason I'm here is to give you this letter." Sobby finally said, handling the earl a letter.

"From whom?" Ciel asks, opening the small piece of letter.

"Madame Red." The demon answers.

Sebastian and his master look at each other, both puzzled and surprised. It is rare for his Auntie to send him a letter and rather than that, her Auntie is in Paris—she is a doctor and has stayed in that country, and for once, she never did make attachments not even calls. Only this time, the letter.

"Auntie?!" the earl's right brow rises confusingly. He opens the letter and it reads:

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOoO_

_Dearest Nephew,_

_I am coming to see you._

_With Love, _

_Madame Red_

_OooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOoO_

"EHh? She—she's coming to England!" the earl is surprise, "Sebastian, prepare something before she arrives." The earl exclaims, and jumps off from his bed as quickly as he can, startling Sobby and his love butler.

"As you wish, Ciel." Sobby answers with a grin. Ciel glares at Sebastian's nuisance brother, and then shakes his head.

"This is none of your freaking business, Sobby. And how many times shall I remind you, you are not allowed to call my master in his name." Sebastian reminded, voice totally annoyed.

"But Ciel allowed me." Sobby answers, trying to draw a pout and he looks extremely stupid.

"I did not." The earl replies honestly, embarrassing the demon with the white hair to his most potent extent.

Bogs!

"What's that?" Ciel asks, surprise, and then they all sighted in the room's door, emerging Meirin with a nervous face.

"Young Master?" says the stuttering maid.

"You should have knock Meirin." Sebastian commented, and he adds, "What is it that you want?"

"Yeeah, what is it that you want?" Sobby mimics mockingly, crossing both of his arms.

"Its 'cause—" the girl pauses, "Madame Red has arrived. She's in the parlor and is waiting for you, Young Master."

"What?" the earl exclaims loudly due to a deepest shock, and Sebastian together with his _other_ butler, Sobby—widen their eyes.

OoO

The earl is seating in a calm manner (supposedly), but under the rounded table, his feet are crossed to each other as one slowly (irritated) tapping the floor, indubitably nervous. Madame Red is in front of him on the tea table, sipping her tea as she cools herself with a red fan. He doesn't know what reasons it might be, the cause, to which his Auntie comes to pay a visit to him unexpectedly, because honestly, her Auntie rarely visits him—only during occasions like for example, his birthdays, and sometimes even not.

So, Ciel can't help but to feel a bit awkward about this visiting, there should be a valid and important reasoning about this. Maybe Madame Red is encountering troubles and might need his Earl supremacy to handle and help, perhaps?

Or maybe his Auntie decided to take a vacation and wants to stay at his mansion? Ahh, it's troublesome if that's the case. He and Sebastian could no longer have their own freedom to flirt around (flirt you see, they always do that ever since…uh, Ciel was precisely thirteen), _or do things_ that well, apparently, might lead to collapse her Aunt. He could no longer kiss Sebastian here and there, and that is too much.

'_Why am I thinking like that at this state!!!? I am becoming selfish and pervert, and darn it.'_ The earl utters to himself. Tapping his foot even louder on the floor.

"So Auntie, it is nice to see you." _Nice, but not really nice_, is what he's actually thinking, "However, what made you think that you'll visit me? One of my associates told me that you are busy in your doctor's life in Paris. Are there any problems?" finally, the earl had come to ask.

"Oh well, I just miss my cute nephew. Ah, you had grown a lot Ciel! Fofofo anyway, I am here for a vacation." The lady with full of red in her entire body, smiles timidly.

'_Just as I have thought. She's here for a vacation and that is a trouble. Sobby himself is a trouble, and plus, her.'_

Ciel glances outside the window and notices his Auntie's carriage, and goes puzzled as he notices a man with a long red hair, standing right beside the carriage, red all over, as well.

"Do you have any companions, then?"

"Yes, my personal assistant and a butler at the same time. He's outside, his name is Grell. I hope you won't mind, Ciel." The lady answered.

"Not that I mind Auntie, actually I'm glad you decided to stay for awhile."

'_That is a lie! It was just a lie, lie, and lie! Of course I'm not totally happy about it! Auntie never stays for weeks in vacation, she stays for several months!'_

"Of course. By the way, the true reason why I'm here," Madame Red's tone becomes sincere, and her face turns serious this time. She leans her chin at the knuckles of her hand and stares blatantly at his nephew, "Is to ensure the news I've heard was either true or not."

"And what is it then?" the earl enquires, tilting his head to the right side.

"Elizabeth is engage with somebody else, and if may or may not, she will marry that Duke this coming autumn." Madame Red started.

"Yes, that is precisely right Aunt Red." Ciel confirms.

"Why the two of you broke up Ciel? Elizabeth isn't the kind of a woman, who will give up your relationship—it was you aren't it? It was you who cancelled the betrothal?" The Lady in Red continues, raising her voice into a bit of suspicious.

"Yes." The earl answers honestly, his voice albeit he's shock is still in a calm tone.

"Why?"

"We aren't a good combination of becoming a couple, and our chemistry towards each other is not good too, that is all to it."

"I see." The lady comprehends and the earl feels a slight of relief, apparently that his auntie is satisfy with his reason. But then, Madame Red continues, "So, have you find a girl in replacement of Elizabeth?"

"Huh?" Ciel's mouth hangs open.

"Don't 'huh' me Ciel. You are getting older and is matured enough to settle down. I want you to marry and have kids, to a deserving girl. I'm staying here till the day you will to introduce the girl which you are going to marry. I want to assure that you'll get marry, _as soon as possible_."

"WHAT???!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's N: I'm thankful that there's still reading this fanfic. Although it wasn't beta'd, and obviously I don't have a beta reader for this, still, you guys keep on reading and reviewing. So yii, thanks. Ah by the way, I just wanted to share that I love Sobby and his character, although he's stupid sometimes, and is irk between Sebastian and Ciel's relationship. But that what makes him utterly SOBBY. And since I love him that way, I also want to have him a pair, he deserves I think, do you agree? So I made a poll, check my profile, and help me decides to whom Sobby shall end up with. I will be glad for the reviews, though I don't expect much. _

_I rate this chapter M for some certain scenes. So yii, I'm not warning, I'm just telling. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and its characters. But hurrah, I own this fanfic. And yii, I own Sobby, no complaints, 'cause I'm his creator. Fwt._

* * *

**"Love is on Fire"**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Sebastian, I can't sleep."

Ciel murmurs under his comforter, eyes are dazzlingly staring at those fascinating red orbs hovering above him. It has been three consecutive nights that he wasn't able to have a peaceful, restful night. And as a matter of fact, dark bags are starting to appear under his blue dreadful eyes. And Sebastian was the first to notice it, making the butler all worried for his master's health.

"You need to stop thinking about all she'd have said," Sebastian says as he slowly sits beside his restless master, there on his soft bed. "I don't want to risk your health," he wears off the gloves and uses his fingers to comb Ciel's ruffled bangs and tucks it into his ear. The warmth of his hand made Ciel flinched under his touch.

"She frustrates me," he almost bite his tongue, "Showing up in a sudden and declares solitarily I have to marry, who is she to decide things for me?" his tone is monochromic.

"Well, she's your Aunt." Sebastian answers, now caressing his almost pale cheek, "And since you're her only nephew, a 24-year-old grown up man you may add, of course she will eventually want to see you marry." his answer somehow pissed Ciel.

Ciel knits his brows, pulling off the comforter from his chin, allowing himself to have a full view of Sebastian's frame, then he asks irksomely, "Are you siding her, Sebastian?"

"Of course…" Sebastian answers, not stopping caressing his cheek, and then he cups his chin and lift it up a bit, "…not."

"Why sounds like you are fine about her solitary decision? Am I the only one here who is worried about our oh, so-called relationship?" Ciel raises his voice, the contours of his face are starting to distort.

"I'm just confident," the butler leans closer to his face, their nose almost near to touch, and Ciel gasps for his now uneven breathes, "that you won't replace me to anybody else, My Lord."

"As your Lord? I don't think so." an undeniably pain is on his voice, as he averted his eyes away from Sebastian's.

"No. I believe you misunderstand everything," Sebastian cupped his chin and face it back to him, he can see Ciel's hurtful eyes, "I mean to say, that I love Ciel Phantomhive to every beat of my demon heart, it all belongs to one person. The most beautiful name. Ciel." he makes an emphasis to his name, saying it with a tender, soft, and rather hypnotizing tone. And Ciel shivers unconsciously underneath him.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I am to believe you Sebastian." he says, trying to hide his pain by sounding cold and stony. However, Sebastian knows him very well.

"After all these years we'd spent together, you still doubt me? What was it I have done that made you think that way, Ciel?" Sebastian grasps his nape, drawing them closer even more, their nose pressed, and Ciel almost emit a moan.

"Nothing." Ciel utters, half of it was a lie and part was not.

"There is." his butler insists, he kisses Ciel's nose, so gentle it was merely a touch.

"Just…" Ciel stutters, he isn't even sure if he has to say this, to speak out his hesitations, but sometimes he does actually feel like... "Sometimes I wonder if your feelings for me are there partly because you are just being a loyal butler. Or if it was because of the contract. Which one, Sebastian?" his intricately right eye emits light, a one hell proof on their still valid contract, in fact, it is valid eternally.

"After all this time, you should have known Ciel," Sebastian aims for his quivering lips and kisses him, reassurance is there, and though Ciel is hesitant, he isn't after all unable to resist the kiss. Their kiss is soft and tender, and Ciel's mouth is smooth to Sebastian's own. The butler deepens the kiss and Ciel elicits incessant sonorous moans, Sebastian then speaks into his mouth,

"You should have known Ciel, I had loved you _first_ before you did."

"Oh really," Ciel says, parting their lips, eyes almost unbelieving as he stares at his butler. "Shall I feel reassured?"

"Yes," Sebastian says as he pins him onto his bed, he intertwines their fingers as he intently stare down at him, straight to the eyes. Ciel doesn't know what to do or what to behave in return, he just couldn't bear his butler's wanting look. Sebastian did not avert his eyes from his, and he saw something on them that Ciel know for certain, then he blushed.

"I have been restraining myself for a long time, Ciel."

"I never said you must." Ciel says, he knows his cheek are red for he feels warm on them, and his voice is apparently incoherent, eyes flickering as they stares back at him. Sebastian's thighs are now positioned between his legs, and Ciel feels a sudden jolt arising below him as he feels Sebastian slightly rubbing him. "Ahn," he surrenders to moan. Sebastian chuckles.

"Way back, I was too scared to even lay a finger on you, for a longer time, because I know I might not be able to hold back. I was scared that I might hurt your fragile body," Sebastian admits, lowering down to nuzzle at Ciel's exposed neck.

"Even now, you still do Sebastian. Sometimes I wonder if my body is not enough, or does it even attain your standards? I hate it every time we are so _into it_, almost there, but in the end you would stop. Always leaving me undone." Ciel utters, and it took him a lot of effort to express it precisely, unless if it wasn't because of those thighs between him, He can merely feel Sebastian's own arousal. And he wonders if he can still have his sleep, thoroughly.

Right. Although they have been lovers for twelve long years, and even though they love each other as according to each, Sebastian on the other hand, didn't once have sex with Ciel. They kiss each other, occasionally it turns into a deeper kiss and even more than that, but Sebastian is very careful not to go beyond that. They flirt. But no sex.

When Ciel was young, on his teenage time, Sebastian told him oftentimes that he still had to grow up and become a man. That he was after all, a kid. And Sebastian didn't want to take advantage, especially since he respects the young Phantomhive so much. And it was fine with Ciel.

However, things went wrong to Ciel's perspective and he started to have delusions when he turned twenty. He was then, and is, a grown up man. He was not a teenager anymore. But Sebastian was still restraining himself, he was keen to elude the 'go beyond the kiss' matters, and Ciel started to wonder why. "He was after all, didn't want to have sex with me." He was always saying to himself.

"I don't want to hurt you," the butler says gently, and a sudden pang flushes on his crimson eyes, Ciel wonders why.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Ciel asks curiously. But he knows, even it would hurt, no matter how much it is, he will endure it. As long as it's Sebastian, he won't care.

"At first, yes." Sebastian answers, "But still…it will cause pain. And I don't want you to feel it again, even the slightest bit of it." He says, but strangely enough, Ceil knows there are still more reasons behind it. That there is still something that hinders Sebastian, and that something bothers him a lot.

Ciel loves Sebastian. He wants him. And he wants him to take him, and then he can have Sebastian all his. He wants to give all he has to Sebastian, all. He moves his hands and started unbuttoning his nightshirt, and then in a moment his bare chest is exposed to Sebastian. His hands are shaking as he moves them up to reach Sebastian's collar, untying it and toss it aside, his tone is smooth and at the same time, nervous,

"You don't have to worry, Sebastian. I'm an adult now, and nothing is to worry." He pulls the butler and kisses him, deep and passionate, almost dominating. They both gasp and moan at the kiss, and then Sebastian moves his mouth, wanting to fight for the domination. His tongue slips inside Ciel's cavern, gaining him a moan from the other. His tongue is dominating, it's hot and slimy, and Ciel could no longer bear the pleasure. "Mhmnn."

Ciel's the one who broke the intense kiss, his eyes and cheeks are flushing as he says, "I want you, Sebastian." the statement almost shock the butler, then he widens his eyes as Ciel started unbuttoning his butler's suit, "I want you to take me now,"

"Ciel," the butler's breath is heavy. He couldn't move when Ciel was unbuttoning his upper garment, he could feel his master's warm hands on his skin as he did so, his innocent warm hands. Almost choking him to death. And then in a moment, he's half exposing his manly chest. He didn't want to… "Ciel, I—"

"Ssshh," Ciel cuts off, a finger is above the butler's hesitant lips, "I told you Sebastian, it's alright."

Sebastian closes his eyes for a moment, savoring his master's voice and words deep into his heart, and all he could see are his innocent face, smile and laughs, but then crimson flushes and he feels fright as he opens his eyes. Fire. Yes, but besides that, he just couldn't…take his master. He didn't want to taint him. His master is so decent, innocent and pure. And he is a demon. He was afraid he would taint him. Even though they love each other, still, he is a demon. That mere fact is vast enough to hinder him.

Ciel cups Sebastian's cheeks that went pale, worry is on his voice as he says, "Sebastian? What's wrong? Do you really…do you not want me?" his last words was said with pain.

NO. No it isn't like that. He want his master more than anything else. But the fact that he is… "I'm a demon. And I might—"

"That again!" Ciel snaps, "Do I need to say it every minute? Being a demon wouldn't change a thing about us! Why can you not stop thinking that way, Sebastian? Are my words not enough?" Ciel's eyes are narrowing.

"I don't want to taint you, is all." the butler explains, his voice is low.

"Ever since you came I'm already tainted. And even if your love is a taint of sin, I would rather be tainted all over again." Ciel says with full of sincerity. And when he saw Sebastian lightening his eyes, Ciel exclaimed, "Damn Sebastian, I never thought this is what's been bothering you all this time. And then you had the guts to ask me why I doubt your feelings? You doubt my feelings yourself!"

"Well then," Sebastian states, "My apologies for that, Ciel." He smirks and then lowers down to start kissing Ciel's bare chest, up to his collarbone, and Ciel arch upwards when Sebastian made a stop to his nipple, nibbling him there. "Ahhn..mn, you're so unfair Sebastian."

"And why is it so?" Sebastian asks, tongue playing the tip of his sensitive part.

"Just like that? Just apologizing like that and act as if nothing happened? You fool." Ciel complains, careful not to make a moan.

"I thought you want me," Sebastian grins above him, aggressively nipping his right nipple, while his hands started to unbuckle his belt.

"Want? I love you, is all!" Ciel corrected, "AHhhhn," he then moans when the butler slides his hand inside his pajamas, taking his half-erect manhood within his warm hand, slightly pumping it, "You really want me, ahhh Ciel."

"Stop teasing me! Uhn~" he whines, arching his body as Sebastian pumps him. And then, Ciel has widened his eyes to his most extent, horrified as he looks past Sebastian.

"Sebastian," he almost whispered, voice unfathomable.

"Yes?" the butler says as he lowers down to cradle Ciel.

"You didn't lock the door," his eyes widen as he notice a figure with red all over the body, almost traumatized to what they're doing, add the fact for their scandalous position on the bed.

"Oh." the butler utters, almost speechlessly, turning his eyes to towards the door, where, a man with red hair is standing shockingly. Almost a statue.

Sebastian then immediately fixed his master's unbuttoned clothes, and then himself before he firmly stood up, clearing his throat as he said, "Grell, if I am right?"

The man flinches and then scratches his head, "Ah. I didn't mean to interrupt something, ahaha. But yes, Grell is my name." the man is obviously stuttering, his facial expression is somewhat stupid, plus, he wears eyeglasses that made him look more stupid, in a strange way.

"I swear we need an answer, why are you here at this late hour?" the butler enquires, and though it surprises him, he is still able to control and make his tone relax as always.

Ciel on his bed, is obviously blushing in embarrassment, he is unable to direct his eyes towards the man. Grell, his Aunt's butler. And if he may say it already, this, this will bring trouble. Definitely.

"My apologies. I was about to rest at my designated room but as I past by this door, it was half-opened. I was curious so I knocked although I know the door was open, but no one answered, so I get it was not my intent to…to, interrupt something so intimate. My apologies." Grell explains, changing his suspicious looks toward Sebastian and to the master of the household.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just awhile."

"Well, Grell, whatever it is you're thinking, drop it." Sebastian says, but the way he said it, he's like making an order. "Everything has an explanation. What you saw is not what you think. And even so, as a butler of this household, I don't want to risks my master's reputation. I hope what you saw will not be heard." he looks back to Ciel, who is currently bowing his head, "Especially to Madame Red."

"Are you saying to _lie_ to my master?" Grell's voice became rough in a sudden.

"I'm saying to protect her from becoming hysterical." the butler clarifies, matching Grell's rough voice.

"From what exactly do you mean?" Grell's voice is now unfathomable, facial expression rises into confusion.

"If you saw then you know what I mean." Sebastian clenches his fist, damn, he could kill his self if this incident would bring shame and trouble to his master. No one knows about their actual relationship besides their household members, Lady Elizabeth, and Sobby to add. This kind of relationship must not leak to anyone else outside the manor, especially to Madame Red, who is the closest relative of the Phantomhives. Ciel's only remaining blood-related Aunt, to be precise. What would the Lady in Red feel if she's to know that her only nephew is into man? A demon to add, is another issue.

"Oh that. I cannot promise. One day my mouth might slips," Grell answers, his lips curve a little that is almost drawing a smirk.

"If it brings trouble to my master, I can assure you, you'll be headless." Sebastian warns.

"Enough, Sebastian. Let him think whatever his mind has devised." Ciel interrupts their conversation that is nearly becoming a false cold war. The butler is then shut to silent.

"Pardon me for the accidental intrusion, Earl Ciel. But I can assure you I know how to _keep_ secrets," Grell states, placing his right hand above his chest, and then he strayed his eyes back to Sebastian, his voice is seemingly emphasizing caution, "But I'm a butler who doesn't **lie** to my master. You couldn't blame me." his stares became a glare to Sebastian's own perspective. His statement somehow sounds alarming. He seems to aim something, and Sebastian, hates the presentiment.

"If you're done, you may leave. My Lord needs sleep." the butler says, fist clenching on his sides.

"Well then," the other butler utters, glancing for the last time at Ciel, "Have a nice sleep, Earl Ciel."

The earl did just nod. And Sebastian, on the other side of the bed, bows as he asks for forgiveness for his actions that might turn into something they both didn't want.

Morning came. Sebastian was the one who came in first to wake his master, and in a minute, Sobby would appear from nowhere, bringing a cart with a morning breakfast. As usual. The demon brothers would then start to exchange demon curses and each of them would eventually begin exchanging demon glares. Always fighting for the position they all both wanted to have, solitarily.

In the end, Ciel would walk out and leave them behind, sulking. Every morning it was always like that. And for Ciel, for twelve years of having Sobby in his manor, it was a normal routine. He just have to bear with it, in fact, he had. After all, Sobby, is also his butler. He was ever since they made a deal. For saving Sebastian's life.

Sometimes he doesn't want to wake up. His mornings are always a pain to his ears. But he can't blame Sebastian, not even to try stop him from quarrelling with Sobby, because Sebastian up until now doesn't want to accept his brother as his rival. Butler position, in his household.

It was always like that every morning.

The only difference now is that, he has new guests to entertain, well, not a guest. But his Aunt and her mysteriously weird butler, Grell. And today, this morning, another one came. And the earl would eventually swear, his peaceful life is now starting to fade away, little by little.

"This is Lady Caramel of the Daybreak family," Madame Red introduces, smiling as she exchanges her stares toward the young lady and to Ciel, who is, on the other side of the tea table, is silently muttering upset words.

"Please to meet you, Earl Ciel." Lady Caramel says, offering her hands.

"Please to meet you," the Earl fakes a smile as he reaches her hand, accepting the proposed handshake.

"Ciel, Lady Caramel and her family are close friends of the Phantomhives. They are, as you know, a business partner of your family for a long time already." his Aunt explains, but of course, he knows all of it already! The Daybreaks are his family's long time business partners, and they are in good terms to each other. However, this is his first encounter of the Daybreak's only daughter, Lady Caramel, to name. He saw her in the family portrait long before, when they had first visited the Daybreak Manor house. But he was, as far as he could remember, five years old at that time.

"I was always looking forward to see you one day," the Lady confess, a fanatical smile is on her lips, her eyes almost comical, "I am a fan of yours."

Her smile jerks him off. If ever he dislikes Elizabeth's cute unnerving smile, this one, Caramel's smile just don't give him the thought of disliking. But her smile surely disgusts him, in a minor way. The way she smiles and stares at him, it's like, she wanted to attack him and devour in any minute.

"Thank you for being such a polite, kind woman, Lady Caramel. It is a pleasure to have you in my manor." Ciel answers, grabbing back his hand that seems the Lady is not having an intention to let it go.

"Well, Ciel, as I was thinking, Lady Caramel is best fit to become your wife. She is the top rank of my lists," she says, and Ciel almost wanted to ran and escape away from this current torment he is experiencing.

The Lady is quite younger than Elizabeth, two years younger eventually. And she is pretty, stunningly beautiful, long straight golden hair, and has a pair of royal blue eyes. Observing her from her outside appearance, Ciel can conclude, that the Lady is not into cute stuffs and dolls. Quite opposite from his cousin. But in fact, Ciel would admit that, if he would to choose between Elizabeth and Caramel, he would go for Elizabeth. His cousin has some annoying sides and habits, but he has like her that way, and Lizzy though is obsess with him, Elizabeth always tend to obey him. He can easily manipulate Lizzy. And she was always giving in and does sacrifices just for his happiness.

But this pride daughter of Daybreak, he doubts so. Lady Caramel Daybreak, the way she is talking and to the way she behaves, Ciel Phantomhive finds it troublesome to even try to escape from her eyesight. He is afraid to say but, this Lady, is a thousand times more annoying and spoiled than Elizabeth. He absolutely doesn't like her. All about her.

"Auntie, I know it's rude to say this, especially in front of the girl you want for me. But, I am still in the verge of enjoying my singleness. Having a wife was not in my plan, though I want an heir." Ciel honestly says, crossing his legs, and then glances past his Aunt, where Sebastian is coming with a cart of tea and desserts.

The Lady wears a sudden sour expression. And then Madame Red, though is a little bit surprise, force a small laugh, "Ciel, you can't say you don't need a wife. As the _only_ remaining Phantomhive, you had to."

"That's why I said I only need an heir," Ciel clarifies, his tone is neutral. When Sebastian is now standing next to him, and started pouring his cup a tea, Ciel is nearly enough to surrender and confess to his Aunt that Sebastian is his lover.

Sebastian went past by him, and then started filling Lady Caramel's empty cup, then to Madame Red, who then says, "I demand you to marry. And have a wife. A family, Ciel." frustrated by the statement, Sebastian unintentionally pours the cup too much that it overflows, surprising Madame Red and the others. The hot liquid that spill on the Madame's lap made her squirm, "God, be careful!"

"My apologies Madame! I'm terribly sorry!" Sebastian exclaims, helping the Lady in Red in wiping her lap, Ciel worriedly stands up, "I'll get you dress and have a change inside," Sebastian says as he attempts to turn to walk.

"No need. I'll go there myself." Madame Red utters, half pissed and disappointed. And before the butler could even utter a response, Ciel's Aunt already went off stomping her feet. Vanishing now from their sight, Sebastian turns to his master with an apologetic face, bowing lower than his usual one, "My total apologies, My Lord."

"It's okay, Sebastian. It was an accident." Ciel reassures, face more worried for Sebastian's rare actions, than of Madame Red's. His butler is perfect in everything, keen and careful to his every move, that's why this that happened now is utterly the first time. Ciel wasn't able to see Sebastian's face, the butler's eyes that flare in great disgusts and disappointment for his self.

"Pardon my previously rude actions, Lady Caramel. I must have accidentally surprise you," Sebastian turns to the lady who sat beside Ciel, her eyes are indeed in shock, but had managed to regain right after.

"No. It's okay. Madame Red knows it herself, it was unintentional." the Lady pours a smile, swaying her hands to and fro, adding emphasis that it's alright.

The butler did just sigh heavily. Then he turns to face Ciel for once again, and bows politely before he fix the mess on the table, fix the wheeled cart and push it to start walking towards the mansion.

Following his butler with his eyes as he went away, Ciel stood up and said, "Just a minute Lady Caramel, I'll be right back." the Lady is confuse, but just nod in comprehension as she watch Ciel walks away, going inside the mansion in a rapid pace.

"Sebastian," Ciel calls as he draw slight pants, relief as he manage to catch up to his butler, who is currently pushing the cart, there in a narrow passage that leads into the main kitchen.

"My Lord!" the butler exclaims, widening his eyes in surprise, he did not expect his master would follow him.

"You worry me! I said it's alright but you kept silent and didn't reply," Ciel's eyes are filled with concern, one fist clenching as he catch his breath.

"It's just that, I embarrass you in front of your future wife, and to your Aunt." the butler replies, averting his eyes as he tightens his hold to the cart holder.

"Who has a future wife?" Ciel asks back, voice started to infuriate, he walks irksomely towards his butler. When inches apart only, he lifts up his head a bit to match Sebastian's anxious eyes, "I am not to marry anyone else! And Sebastian, look at me!" he cups his chin and force him to look at him, red eyes meet blue ones, "Sebastian, you don't have to feel distress and down just because to what my Aunt had declared. You said it yourself, stop thinking about all she'd have said. And I want you to stop it, too."

Sebastian went silent for awhile, so Ciel continued, "Your behavior awhile ago, it was because of what she'd said, right?"

"She's desperate to have you marry," Sebastian reminds, moving his hand to grasp Ciel's hand that cups his chin, then encloses it within his larger palm.

"I will not," Ciel reassures, he could feel Sebastian's trembling hands.

"My apologies, My Lord." he kisses the back of his palm.

"Stop asking forgiveness! No one is to apologize. I'm not going to marry, I'll find a way to make her stop her plan."

"I just never thought it hurt this much," Sebastian says, wrapping his one free hand to Ciel's waist, drawing him closer to hug him. This time, it was tight, tight enough to show his master how much he never wanted to let him go, "I love you so much, the thought you're going to marry, be with someone else rather than me, is drawing me crazy. I hate it when someone else would hug you like this, I hate everyone who touches you the way I do."

"Sebastian…" Ciel gasps, tightening his grip on his butler's back, "I rather die than marry, I won't…love someone else but you."

"Ciel…" he whispers his name as he freed him from his tight embrace, drawing closer to aim for his master's lips, but then a pest came from _nowhere_ and surprised them when a hand is forcing them to separate.

"Ciel! Sebastian! Stop being so lovey-dovey!" Sobby exclaims horribly, but his facial expressions are more horrible that it almost made him look utterly stupid, his strong hands drawing them apart from each other.

Sebastian and Ciel both frowned. They almost wanted to stab the demon that was always a nag. Always coming from nowhere and disturb them when they are in the verge of intense episodes.

"What is it this time?" Ciel is the first to asks, still holding Sebastian's hand.

"Madame Red is coming this way, is all, but a trouble if you continue being so flirty." Sobby answers, shaking his head, as he look down to their entwined fingers. Sebastian and Ciel, upon hearing his statement immediately let go each others' hands.

"Ciel!" Madame Red calls out, walking towards them with her butler at the back. The three sighed when they made it on time.

"Auntie!" the earl exclaims, nervously. "Ahhh, where's Lady Caramel?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, when I came back she said she wanted to go home. Did you say something to her? She's supposed to stay here all day." the brilliant lady says in return, now standing in front of them. Grell, on her back, gives a teasing but is almost an alarming stare.

"Oh, I did not. I guess she find this place solely boring," Ciel suggests, a flush of red on his cheeks as he glance back to Grell.

"Ciel!" her Aunt snaps.

"I was just kidding, Auntie." he force a smile.

"Anyway, she will eventually come back next week," she pauses, "To discuss the marriage schedule and other stuffs." And before she could even see her nephew's widening eyes, she already walked past by them to proceed at the main floor.

Grell, who follows her tentatively, emits a wide grin.

"Oh, you heard her?" Sobby broke the sudden utter silence, "She seems so desperate, isn't she?"

Ciel, regaining his normal self and consciousness, says as he walks, "Even so, I disallow such marriage." he did not glance back when he added, "Let's go, Sebastian."

Sebastian took a troubled sigh, then moved his feet when Sobby uttered, "I really dislike that red head. Grey, wasn't it?" he rolled his eyes, asking confirmation from his brother.

"Grell."

"Oh, yah, Grell." Sobby nods his head.

"What about him?" Sebastian asks, even though he smells something from him already, it's still better to ask the other for some opinions.

"Nothing. I just don't like him." is what he answers. "And his glasses."

"Go to hell, Sobby." Sebastian cursed, walking to follow his master.

"Only when you come with me, Sebby." he chuckles, then adds, "Oh, and of course we'll bring Ciel, too." he then laughs hilariously.

Ciel, on his rapid pace, is starting thinking a plan and schemes on how to make his oh-so desperate Aunt, to stop from arranging his marriage. And without confessing to her that he loves a man, his butler to be precise. _Or else_, his Aunt might collapse, or be dead if worst, if she's to know that her _only_ nephew, he, Ciel Phantomhive, is in love to a **man**.

And then, he meets his first and last resolve.

The only question that was left unsolved for Ciel, on that day, was that:

"How did Sobby know that they were on that place? Was he spying him and Sebastian all the time?"

Ah, Sobby. Until now, he remains mysterious for Ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: *brushes away tears* thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews you have left, you know it motivates me right? When I get a review I feel satisfied and it pump up my spirit to write more, whose author wouldn't be happy anyway? So here's the new chapter. I hope a lot more will read this fanfic, and a lot more would leave a review. Flamers are welcome by the way, however, I'm used to it. Haha! So even if someone would flame, it wouldn't change a thing, it wouldn't discourage me, well, just a bit though. It will help in improving my writing and grammar skills, just so you know. _

_Poll: I dont know what to do about pairing Sobby to someone else anymore. I got a poll but the result was still EVEN. I have to extend it for another week and then I'd close it. If no one would still WIN the place, then I wouldnt pair SObby to anyone. I'll just have him all to myself. _Mischievious Kitsune chose Ciel over anyone, she said it was cool and amusing if Ciel would get the two demon. What'd you think about it?

_This chapter is rated M for the LEMON SCENES ahead!!! Yea, I warn yah now. If you don't want Ciel having sex with Sebastian, then don't go further reading—LEMONS are here! Children below 18, don't come near here! Now my readers, if you don't feel like reading lemons then just skip the part. Ahaha._

Disclaimer: Simple. I don't own this anime. Do you?

* * *

**Love is on Fire**

Chapter Three

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Young Master?"

"I'm certain. Now Meirin, behave and let's do your make-up." Ciel said, gesturing at Sebastian to take care of the rest.

"B-but Young Master, I might…might," Meirin stammered, but Sebastian already pulled her hand.

"Enough, enough Meirin, It's impolite to refuse such opportunity from the master." Sebastian pushed her into the new room. He glanced to Ciel before he'd closed the door, "Please wait here, Young Master. It will take only for a minute."

Ciel nodded as he modestly crossed his legs.

"Kyah!" Ciel shook his head as he heard the shrill scream of his maid from inside the room.

After a minute the door opened just like Sebastian had promised. If it was a human it was unbelievable to attain such task in a minute but since it was Sebastian, it was unsurprising. His butler then appeared as he smiled pleasingly, a hand on his chest and the other extended at his right.

"I'm proud to present my art, Young Master. The new defined Beautiful Version of Meirin." Sebastian introduced. Meirin sauntered out from the room and strangely enough, confetti's were falling from above the ornamented ceiling, it added effects to Meirin's new look. The butler might have prepared that a moment ago.

"I'm not really confident about this, Young Master." Meirin stuttered, biting her right thumb.

"Why, you looked pretty anyway." Ciel commented, amazed at the sudden changed of appearance. Sebastian had done a good job in transforming the nerd maid into a beautiful maiden.

They requested Meirin to pretend his new found lover. Or whatever it was called. The maid was now clad in a blue gown and Sebastian straightened her hair and he also dyed it black. He replaced her spectacles with contacts. The female servant looked totally different with her make-up on, she was pretty and stunning unlike the old clumsy Meirin. Ciel himself was surprised that his servant was actually pretty when she's dressed like this.

"I might do something embarrassing Young Master."

"If that happens you'll suffer the consequences," Sebastian smiled evilly at her, his eyes were scary too. The maid freaked out.

"Don't frighten her Sebastian. Let's just hope it will work." Ciel stood up, he went closer to her and offered his arms, "Shall we, milady?"

Meirin's face went white behind her make-up. Her hands trembled as she took her master's arms. "O-of course. For Young Master."

"What do we name her again, Sebastian?"

"Lady Eliz Campbell, My Lord."

"Oh, nice name." Then they all exited the room.

~_~

"Who is she, Ciel?" Madame Red enquired as she sat on the table, opposite from her nephew. She raised a brow upon looking at the lady beside the Phantomhive.

"I want you to meet Lady Eliz, Auntie." Ciel smiled, circling his arms around Meirin's shoulders. "She's my lover and I plan to marry her."

Meirin forced a pathetic smile.

"Marry? But Ciel Lady Caramel—"

"Is not my fiancée. Lady Eliz is, you just didn't give me the time to explain." Ciel elaborated, his smile was wide and menacing.

Madame Red went silent for awhile. She ogled the lady, she's good-looking and she looked like a decent noble too, and then she leaned her chin above her palms, "When did you meet her?"

"Yesterday."

"What?" his aunt widened her eyes, Sebastian who stood behind Ciel shook his head, "You've just met her yesterday and then you'd marry her?"

"It's true love Auntie. Can you blame us?" Ciel said innocently, cupping Meirin's chin, "Right, my love?"

Ew. Sebastian thought.

When Meirin didn't reply due to her nervousness, Sebastian furtively poked her sides with a stick. "Ah-ah, yes. Yes, M-my…L…" she stammered, she was actually afraid to speak her words, and she was embarrassed to say it. Sebastian poked her again, "Lo..Love." she finished as she laughed timidly, fanning the fan on her face.

Madame Red titled her head as she crossed her arms. She seemed suspicious. "Besides Elizabeth, Lady Caramel is the only one who is fit to become your fiancée Ciel. No one else."

Meirin and Sebastian were almost sweating. It was hard to explain why.

"Are you saying you're against to my happiness?" Ciel tried to cool down.

"Of course not My Dear. I just don't…" she returned to Meirin and she was then horrified, "Hey, what happened to her?"

Ciel and Sebastian looked towards Meirin whom face was white and her eyes were like a rolling film. Then she passed out. The horror.

~_~

"Uwah! Young Master! I'm really sorry for what had happened!" Meirin shook her head to and fro, she was teary and she was still clad in a gown. She just woke up from fainting, and as she opened her eyes it were Ciel and Sebastian's faces she'd first to notice.

"You didn't tell us you're allergic to make-ups." Ciel said, sighing. He was seating on a chair beside's Meirin's bed. Sebastian was on his side.

"I'm sorry Young Master! I wanted to but I couldn't! I didn't want to disappoint you since it was a request from the Young Master." Meirin sniffed. "I couldn't tell you that I'm allergic to it, and I have a phobia, too. I'm really sorry Young Master."

"It's alright. There's nothing we can do now to change it." Ciel sighed again, dropping down his shoulders.

"Sebastian, please forgive me! Please spare my life!" she bowed her many times when Sebastian looked at her.

"You still did embarrass our master, Meirin. But since it was inevitable, your punishment will be light." the butler furnished a devilish grin, but it was more like a warning for later event.

"Well, what do we do now, Ciel? Should I just dispatch your Auntie?" Sobby suggested and everyone looked at him obnoxiously. "I'm just kidding, calm down people."

How could we forget to mention by the way, that Sobby was also there inside the room? He was a part of the household for all we know.

"If you couldn't suggest any notable idea, then it's better to shut up your mouth Sobby." Sebastian glared at him.

"Look who's talking." Sobby shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened to Madame Red, Young Master? Didn't she take the plan?" Meirin asked, curious.

"She didn't. She found out it was you when you passed out."

"I'm really sorry for this, Young Master. Believe me, I didn't want that Lady Caramel ruin your relationship with Sebastian! I'll screw her if she insists!" Meirin exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Should I be glad?" Sebastian faked a smile.

"Anyway, if no one could stop this marriage matter, then let it be. Don't you think so, Sebastian? Besides, Ciel really needs a wife to have an heir. If he wanted one, that is." Sobby said.

There was a stupid silence. Somehow, to Sebastian's view, Sobby was actually right. Ciel saw the bitterness on his butler's eyes so he knocked out the silence, "I could adopt."

"Nonsense." Sobby said. "You're a Phantomhive and you'll give your title and wealth to someone who isn't your blood-relative? To us demons, it's like you are disgracing your own self and family."

Sebastian clenched his fist. His chest was heaving unreasonably. Though it was hard to accept, Sobby was indeed right. And he couldn't allow someone who isn't Ciel's relative to take advantage on the Phantomhive's heritages. Plus, he couldn't forgive himself if this will cause a disgrace and embarrassment to his master.

Ciel was just silent. He knew was Sobby was right but it didn't mean he have to sacrifice and then lose Sebastian as his lover. He could actually marry anyone but only for the papers, because even if marry he wouldn't consider the girl as his lover or partner. He could marry Lady Caramel if he just wanted to, and at the same time he will have Sebastian as his butler and REAL lover. But if he did that then it's no more but cheating, and he didn't want to cheat on Sebastian. Importantly, he didn't want to cause any uneasiness and insecurities towards his butler.

"This will leave us no choice, Young Master." Sebastian said, his voice was dry.

"Hold it Sebastian. Whatever you are going to say, hold off." Ciel spoke as he gave a piss expression to his butler. Here he was, worried about Sebastian's feelings, but then Sebastian was just calm and was about surrendering? He wasn't fair.

"But we couldn't do anything about it, Ciel. You need an heir by blood, you need to marry." it was hard for him to speak those words, but Sebastian couldn't deny the truth.

"I said hold it, didn't I?" Ciel stood up angrily. Meirin covered herself with the comforter, she didn't want to see her master in angered state. The atmosphere suddenly changed. "Was it really hard to understand that I don't want to marry anyone else?" he was clenching his fist.

Sebastian remorse that he'd provoked his master. But he remained calm, or tried to, as he stared back to Ciel, "As a butler, my master's reputation is my first priority."

"Damn your butler priorities Sebastian! You always make that as an excuse!" Ciel narrowed his eyes as he walked to the door and banged it hard.

"He's angry." Meirin was teary.

"Sure he was." Sobby rolled his eyes. He walked past Sebastian then said, "I think you need to calm him down…later." Then he walked out from the room.

Sebastian dropped down his shoulders hopelessly. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was a shame to a demon like him, but only Ciel could make him feel this way. Worthless and powerless.

Somehow, he wonders if he's still a demon. Since as the years passed by, his demon heart was slowly weakening and he could feel plainly HUMAN emotions. Love. Pain. Anxiety. Insecurities. Tension. Worry. Upset.

Panic.

Could anyone blame him if loved Ciel Phantomhive so much that it hurt? He only wished for his master's happiness and safety. And loved.

~_~

Ciel was there standing at the massive glass windows, in his office. His chest was aching so much that he almost couldn't breathe. He was just staring at the darkness below the manor. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was just going to accept it; he couldn't imagine why Sebastian was just going to let him marry Lady Caramel. Just like that?

And here he was who was worried about his feelings. He was anxious not to make any decisions and move that would hurt Sebastian, he didn't want to marry anyone because he only wanted Sebastian. And he alone. But why couldn't Sebastian consider his feelings, too? He hated the fact that Sebastian was still prioritizing his butler's tasks. Did it mean Sebastian chose his work over his love? How could he. After all these years.

"Young Master, can I come in?" Sebastian knocked at the door but he didn't reply.

He sighed when he heard clicking of keys at the door. He wasn't surprised when it opened and Sebastian came in, but Ciel remained standing at the windows, ignoring his butler's footsteps toward his direction.

Sebastian stopped behind his back. "It wasn't like you at all to lock the door."

"Wasn't it obvious? I wanted to be alone." Ciel answered sternly. He gripped his own chest, since it was painful inside, emotionally not physically.

Sebastian snaked his arms around his waist, surprising Ciel. "I'm sorry about earlier, Ciel. I'm sorry." When Ciel pulled off his arms, Sebastian did just tighten his grip more, not wanting Ciel to unlock the embrace.

Ciel closed his eyes. He could feel Sebastian's warm breathe against his neck, "You seem like you really wanted to let me go and marry that Daybreak. I hate it."

"Did I say I would let you go?" Sebastian kissed his nape, and Ciel flinched at the touch of his lips over his skin. "I just don't want to trouble you. We all know you must have an heir, what else do we expect?"

"So you want me to marry her? You are pushing me to someone else, damn it." Ciel said.

"I couldn't give you an heir."

"I don't want one."

"You do. I know you do." Sebastian moved his one hand up to Ciel's chest, pressing a finger near to his heart. "You know in your heart that I love you, right? That's why even if you marry someone else it wouldn't change a thing. I'd still love you and you are still mine, to marry the lady is just for the formalities, Ciel. I wouldn't mind it if I have to share with someone."

Ciel pushed him backwards, then turned around to face him, angered. "You fool! Are you here to make out with me? You're just pissing me off more!" Ciel yelled, tears starting to coat under his eyes but he disgustingly wipe it out. "H-how…how could you say such a thing to me, Sebastian? What am I, a toy that you could share to someone else? You better watch out your mouth, Sebastian!"

Sebastian was shocked by his own words. He went closer to him while blaming himself that he had angered his master more, "No, Ciel! I didn't mean it that bad…please forgive me for the sudden harsh words I spoke. It wasn't meant to hurt you."

Ciel stepped back, "I don't understand you, Sebastian. It's like you are pushing me away. Where in fact, here I was freaking out finding a way to escape from this marriage, but then you are just okay with it? I don't know if you really love me!" he said as he wiped his tears that wasn't stopping from falling down to his cheeks. It wasn't like him at all. He hadn't cried like this ever since before. It was embarrassing but he couldn't stop the tears.

Sebastian cupped his chin and the other was wiping off his tears. Then he lowered down to kiss Ciel on his jaw, tracing up to his tears tainted cheeks, then he kissed his forehead, "Please forgive me, Ciel. I wouldn't say it again. I wouldn't do it again. Don't cry."

"Just say it now Sebastian, choose now. Do you really want me to marry the lady, or not?" he asked, his clouded eyes met Sebastian's red ones.

Sebastian was speechless for awhile. Then he pulled the Phantomhive and embraced him tight and tender, "No Ciel. I don't want you to marry the lady. I never did."

"Then I wouldn't." Ciel said with finality. Sebastian hugged him tighter.

"I love you, Ciel. I wouldn't give you to anyone. Tonight, I'll make you officially mine." He was surprised when Sebastian carried him on his arms, in a sudden, that he wasn't able to react when they exited his office and brought him into his bedroom.

"Sebastian…" he uttered, rather nervously, when Sebastian laid him onto his bed. Sebastian was now atop of him, lowering down to kiss him on the lips. It was gentle at first then he opened his mouth when Sebastian seek for an entrance, Ciel moaned when his tongue met Sebastian's own. Sebastian invaded his wet cavern making him moan constantly. Ciel gasped when his butler left his mouth but only to kiss and nibble his neck, "Ahh. Sebastian…" he groaned when the butler ran his warm tongue over his adam's apple.

"I love you Ciel…"Sebastian whispered as he continued kissing his neck, then to his collarbone, he nibbled there and drew small bites on Ciel's neck, marking him, claiming Ciel.

Sebastian's hands roamed down to Ciel shoulders then to his cravat, slowly untying it and tossed it aside. He went back to unbutton his master's suit but he never once leave his mouth for the passionate kiss they've shared.

The next thing he knew, he was half naked and Sebastian pulled out the kiss to watch his master, his red eyes were lustfully ogling him and to his bare chest. "You're such a grown up man now, Ciel." he chuckled when the master frowned at him.

"You just noticed it now?" Ciel knitted his brow but his cheeks were blushing crimson. "Come on, Sebastian. You're ruining the mood."

"I'm not. I just want to praise my master's perfections," he said as he took off his butler's suit, making Ciel blushed more as he watched Sebastian taking off his clothes, then he felt hotter all the more so. His erection became harder….and harder.

Sebastian used his teeth to wear off his gloves, then his eyes flickered red as he said, "Now, where are we?"

Ciel sighed. "Ah of course, the kiss." Sebastian said as he bended down to claim back his master's lips.

"You're a tease, Sebastian." Ciel spoke between his pants, then he mewled when Sebastian went to licked his earlobe, playing his tongue to his ears and then nibbled him. The butler rubbed his still clothed thighs, since only his upper garment he took off, against Ciel's throbbing erection. Ciel moaned his name.

"Yes, Ciel. But only to you." Sebastian uttered tenderly as his hands went down to unbuckle his master's pants, wore it off and tossed it to nowhere.

His hands fondled all over Ciel who was now completely naked beneath him, arching and moaning very slightly. His hands caressed his hips as his mouth went to brush kisses on Ciel's torso, he kissed him on his belly button and earned a pleasing moan when he played his tongue there. He ran his slimy tongue up to Ciel's chest and licked his pert nipple, "UHnn, Sebast…ahh…ian." Ciel moaned when the butler nibbled his right nipple, slightly sinking his teeth at the erect tip, his other hand went to pinch the other tease.

Ciel rubbed his thighs together to ease his aching erection then he arched his back when Sebastian's boner rubbed against his.

"Oh, you need some help there, Ciel." A hand slide between Ciel's thighs and enveloped the throbbing manhood within his large hands, Ciel gasped an air. Sebastian was slowly pumping him up and down, his warm hands thrilled Ciel and he felt hotter every minute, opening his legs wider for Sebastian's better access. Oh how he waited for this intimate time to come. He waited Sebastian to touch him like this, like that, and "AHhh, Sebastian!" he arched and moaned when he felt Sebastian's hot tongue played at the head of his erection.

His hands clutched the sheets when his butler sucked him fully. Ciel closed his eyes as he absorbed the new feeling. It was intense. Intense and satisfying when you do this to someone you dearly love. And he wouldn't do this to anyone else. Only with Sebastian.

He opened his eyes when Sebastian stopped. "What?" he asked as he stared at his butler's worried eyes.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable, Ciel?"

Ciel was agaped. "Huh?"

"Am I embarrassing you…when doing this?"

"Stupid. Just go on," Ciel shifted up and snaked his hand around Sebastian's neck, then he pulled him closer to give him a reassuring kiss, then the kiss became deeper and deeper. Ciel pulled out, pressing their foreheads together, "If you stop now just because your freakin' worried to hurt me, then I'll be very mad at you Sebastian. Finish what you've started, my love."

Sebastian was stunned. It was the first time Ciel called him in that way, _my love_, and it was smooth to his ears, soothing his very own soul. Yes, that's it. He wasn't a pure demon at all. He now had emotions and feelings that only humans could have, but why did he feel it too was a sort of mystery, and it was kind of a disgrace to his name and he being a demon, but it didn't matter anyway. All he knew was that he loved Ciel Phantomihve. And he'd be willing to disgrace his own title and demonic possession just for Ciel.

Sebastian smiled. "As you wish, My Ciel."

Sebastian unbuckled his pants and pulled it down, tossing it away and shifted on top of his naked hot master. Ciel blushed horribly as his enthusing eyes strayed down at Sebastian, he almost emitted a moan. Sebastian was bigger than he'd thought.

"Afraid now, Young Master?"

"Shut up." Ciel snapped as he flickered his eyes. He grabbed Sebastian on his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Sebastian fumbled on his back head and slowly untied the hooked of Ciel's eyepatch, tossing it as well. Ciel pulled out and spoke impatiently, "Take me, Sebastian. Make me yours." his contracted eye glowed lasciviously. Sebastian was turned on more.

"I love you, Ciel." Sebastian's answer to his request as he laid him back onto his bed.

"Uhnn.." Ciel flinched when he felt a finger entered him, slowly invading him deeper and he shifted for a comfortable position, "It will hurt a little, Ciel. I'm sorry about this." Sebastian said as he kissed his forehead, he was gentle and careful in scissoring his master's tight hole, stretching him. When Ciel seemed to adopt the pain Sebastian entered another finger, Ciel moaned. Partly from pain and partly from pleasure. And the most part of it all was that, he was glad and satisfied that it was Sebastian's fingers.

He could feel Sebastian was so careful and keen not to cause him much pain, his butler was really meaning it when he said he didn't want to hurt nor cause any pain to him. But he wasn't giving him pain, Sebastian was giving him love and pleasure. Pain was just a small part of it. He could endure and absorbed it as much as possible.

"Ahh…" he moaned, biting his fingers as he felt the third finger stretching him.

"You're so tight, Ciel." Sebastian said, he stretched his three fingers inside his master, he was aroused just by hearing Ciel moan beneath him.

Ceil moaned incessantly. Arching his back while his hands were now clutching Sebastian's tousled raven hair. "Mmnn…" he mewled, "Ahh, Sebastian!" and purred when he felt his butler's other hand on his erection, pumping him slowly, then faster that made Ciel completely lost in ecstasy.

"Ahh! Sebastian…please…" he spoke between his pants, Sebastian was licking now the milk fluid coming out from his throbbing erection, licking off his precum coated fingers. His master was becoming more impatient.

"What is it, Ciel?" Sebastian kissed his cheek.

"I…want you now. Take me already Sebastian," Ciel blushed as he said it, his voice was soft and pleading, it wasn't the authoritarian stern Ciel Phantomhive at all, but it was the another side of his. The cute and horny side of Earl Ciel.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I want you more, Ciel." he whispered to his ears then he shifted between his master, pulling down his pants and prepared himself, coating his fingers with his own slick saliva and glazing it over his own erection. When finished lubricating, he looked at Ciel with still hesitant attached to his face.

"It would hurt for awhile, please bear with it, Ciel." he said tenderly, and Ciel nodded for reassurance that he would be okay.

Ciel wounded his legs around Sebastian and then clutched the sheets as he felt the head of Sebastian's erection against his hole.

"AHhh~,,," he yelped when Sebastian slowly entered him, "Ciel?"

"It's okay…go on." Ciel reassured and Sebastian thrust deeper, he was big and Ciel was tight, and the intense emotion and moment drew them both to bliss. Ciel felt pain as he entered deeper and slower, "Relax Ciel." Ciel just moaned in response to him then Sebastian pushed deeper inside of him. When Sebastian was certain that Ciel adjusted to his size he slowly pulled back out, and pushed in again but in a slower pace.

"Ahnn, uhnnn.." Ciel moaned underneath him, arching his back onto the mattress, Sebastian leaned in to kiss Ciel on the lips and Ciel kissed back. "Moan my name, Ciel."

Sebastian marked his neck before he thrust in again, this time it was hard and deeper, "AHhh! Sebastian!"

"Tell me if it hurts," Sebastian was still concerned, he really love Ciel so much that he wouldn't bear to cause him any pain. Ciel clutched his arms and pushed himself forward, "It would end soon, its okay Sebastian…go faster."

Sebastian pulled back out and thrust again, earning a moaning pleasure when he hit Ciel's prostrate, and then in a minute they went on a faster pace, Ciel never failed to moan his name each thrusts Sebastian made. He was raking his nails against Sebastian's shoulders, incessantly moaning in pleasure, the pain was completely forgotten.

Sebastian leaned to kiss his master then he slammed fully inside him, "AHh! Sebastian…I'm..." then he was cut off when Sebastian continued hitting his pleasure center, arching his back as he gripped tighter on Sebastian's arm.

He thrust in and out, gentle, then hard. Deeper. And deeper.

It was hot.

It was deep.

It was tight.

The burning passion was overpowering them both, inside the room it was full of moans and thrusting, they were both completely lost in bliss and each thrust and moans was filled with love and promise.

Their undying love was on fire.

"Sebastian!" he moaned his name, sweating as he felt he need to release.

"Ciel…" he whispered as he himself felt the tension.

Sebastian pushed himself all the way in, then Ciel groan in pleasure, "I'm…Sebasti…uhn, ian..I'm coming!"

"Come for me, Ciel." Sebastian kissed his forehead, then to his lips, "Let's come together, my love."

"Sebastian!"

"Ciel!"

Then he pushed deeper as they both released. Ciel come all over his chest and he felt Sebastian's fluid inside him. It was like a dream come true. Sebastian pulled out and fell on Ciel's side, then he pulled his exhausted master into his arms, embracing him tight as he kissed his forehead, Ciel nuzzled his face into his chest.

"I'll clean you up, Ciel. Let's take a bath." he said as he gave butterfly kisses on Ciel's cheeks and to his tousled hair that was damp with his own sweats.

"Later, Sebastian." he said, shifting closer to his butler's chest, "I just want to stay it like this for a longer."

Sebastian smiled. He kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel looked up at him then leaned in to give him a kiss, then he smiled, "I love you, Sebastian."

~_~

Morning after. Madame Red went on the kitchen and saw Sobby preparing something for breakfast, Bard was on his side, eagerly watching the white demon as he did the cooking. Sobby was actually freaking out when he saw how Bard was recklessly using the kitchen and he was horrified that he was just ruining Ciel's breakfast. And since Sebastian was out to nowhere, Sobby took over the cooking and decided to do it himself, surely, Ciel would be proud of him too. Sobby chuckled, it was a good thing that Sebastian wasn't around this morning, duh, he didn't waste a time to look for him. But somehow, the inner part of his instincts, knew where Sebastian could possibly be right now. He grinned.

"Oh, what a lovely morning is it?" Madame Red exclaimed as she approached them nearer.

"A pleasant morning Madame Red! But you shouldn't be here in a kitchen," Bard said as he bowed a little.

Sobby turned his gaze at the red lady, then he smiled widely, swaying a spatula on the air. "Oh, the lovely sweet Milady, what kind of pulse that brings you here in a kitchen? Do you want some tea?"

"Ah, no thanks. Grell served me tea, already. I just want to know if Ciel's breakfast is done, I want to give it myself in his room." She went closer to Sobby and peeked over to what he was currently cooking.

Sobby blinked momentarily, "Oh that? But how can I allow a beautiful lady such as you, Madame Red, to do the task that's supposedly for the servants? Sobby would take care of everything, just seat and relax, Milady." He said finishing off the dish then he went to arrange it on Ciel's plates and put it on the cart.

"I'll go with you then. I have something for him—" Madame Red said but Sobby cut off her words and shoved her towards the door.

"Oh my lovely sweet Milady, you're so beautiful and you aren't fit here in the kitchen. Perhaps you want to taste the tea I've just made? As a butler on this manor, it's my task to provide my master's Aunt her most of convenience!"

"But—"

"Sah~ let's go to the parlor, shall we?" Sobby kissed the back of her palm and pulled her forcibly, but gently, out of the kitchen. They exited the kitchen and Sobby gestured something to Bard indicating he must prepare the rest of Ciel's breakfast, and a facial expression that tells, "I'll be right back!" Bard smiled and raised his thumbs.

He was walking backwards while still holding Madame Red's pallid hands, when he bumped to something hard so he turned to look back. "Where are you taking my master?"

Sobby acted surprised then he smiled, "To the parlor of course, I'm serving her tea, right Madame Red?" Ciel's aunt just smiled, "He was telling me to taste his made tea."

Grell glowered at him and went to snatched Madame Red's hand from Sobby's grip, "If you want more tea, Milady, I'll make one for you."

Sobby grimaced at him. "My tea has a unique flavor, Milady. You sure want to taste a new flavor, yes?"

"My tea is a special kind," Grell narrowed his eyes.

"Mine is indescribable. Once you tasted it the flavor would haunt you forever." Sobby retaliated.

Was there a cold war happening here?

Madame Red exchanged her baffled looks towards the two men, then she smiled forcibly, "Okay, let's go to the parlor and I'll taste each tea made from both of you. Satisfied?"

Sobby smiled fictitiously, "But of course, Milady!"

Grell snorted as he started to follow Madame Red, "You better go to your master's side instead of meddling with other's line of work."

Sobby followed thereafter, faking a smile, "Oh you have a point, but I'm afraid my master is busy with someone else." _And I wouldn't allow this Madame of yours to go there inside his room in any case since I know that my brother and Ciel are cuddling each other this very minute. Nah._

"That's a pity. You're an outsider then."

"Not really. I'm the bearer." Sobby chuckled.

They followed Madame Red into the parlor, assisting her to have a seat then they both competed on preparing the tea, challenging each other which tea would please the lady the most. They both occasionally exchanged glares and menacing smile then Sobby snapped halfway, startling Madame Red and her butler.

"What is it?" Grell asked.

"I forgot," Sobby looked at him, baffled, "What is your name again? Grey, wasn't it? No?"

"I hate stupid like you." Grell frowned.

"Oh, your name is quite unique. But don't you think it's too long?"

"My name is Grell, damn it!"

"Ahh…"

* * *

End note: AAaargh! I was really freaking out when I was writing the SEX part between Ciel and Sebastian. You know why? Coz they're too perfect and they're both handsome that I was like, "Gah, I couldn't believe I actually made Ciel have sex with Sebastian!" I was kind of nervous in portraying their intercourse since I respect Sebastian and Ciel's relationship as master and slave. But anyway, it can't be help! Just tell me if I suck at this chapter!!! _Please please please REVIEW!!! I need all of your motivations and your opinions!!! _

Thanks for the previous reviews by the way! And to those who reviewed anonymously, THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Minnasan. Sorry for the long update. This chapter is quite short, but I hope you wouldn't mind. From the previous chapters, the theme had a slight angst somehow, ne? But I'm glad that you loved the lemon parts! Hohoho! This time, this chapter is quite humorous, and this will be the introduction of the new set of PredicaMent Ciel and Sebastian is going to deal with! Yes, you heard me right. I know that the couple still didn't have the solution on how to deal with Ciel's marriage but, Ciel already had a solution for that—which leaves him no choice (Eh? You have a hint what kind of solution it is? Ee, of course you know it already right? Hehe.) But okay, let's go to this chapter, as I have said, this is an introduction of the Couple's new trouble to be solve and to be overcome. This would eventually connect to the first fanfic, "His Butler His Lover". But okay, I said too much already, sorry this is just short. But next wouldn't be.

Hint: Some things are still unknown from the first fanfic. Some truth still remains unspoken. Right?

Poll: And oh, about the poll. It is now officially closed. The winner was Madame Red. Ahahahaha! Dunno why, but well, since she got more votes among others, then, she should pair up with Sobby. *Laughing here* I just can't help it. I'll try making them out.

NOte: Sorry. I don't have a beta. This is not beta'd.

* * *

**Love is on Fire**

Chapter Four

Ciel was still on his bed, his back hurt from the last night, that's why he didn't have the guts to go downstairs. But he wasn't regretting everything that'd happened between him and his butler. In fact, last night was the most unforgettable moment in his entire life. And he was certain, he wouldn't let his Auntie ruin his relationship with Sebastian, even if it would cause him embarrassment.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, checking some few things he wasn't able to do early in this morning. And he was glad that everything was in order, and he conceded that, his demon brother, Sobby, had helped preparing in the kitchen.

He was surprise however, when he found Sobby in the parlor and was somewhat arguing with Grell. Then he saw Madame Red who sat on the chair with her legs crossed to each other, sipping a tea.

Sebastian was drowning in confusion when he saw two sets of tea cups and saucer on the tea table. The Lady was sipping the other one, then she'd go for the other one, while the two butler on her back was still exchanging deathly glares.

Something was happening here, Sebastian thought.

"Good morning Sebastian, where's Ciel?" Madame Red greeted, putting down the tea cup.

"He's in his room My Lady." Sebastian answered as he walked towards them on the tea table.

"It's late in the morning already, wasn't he planning to go down? I got something for him." she looked disappointed.

"He's too tired and wanted rest." Sebastian answered.

"Ohh." the lady nodded in comprehension. "That's unusual."

Sebastian turned to look at Sobby, "What are you doing here? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Yes, I have. I'm serving Madame Red with all my heart. Hee." Sobby smiled fictitiously, then Grell on his side grimaced at him.

"Can you please give something or anything that would busy this man, Sebastian? He's meddling with my tasks." Grell said.

"Oh no, it's okay. Grell, don't be so mean to Sobby." Madame Red said. Grell was terrified, sending stabbing stares at Sobby, who on the contrary, was smiling in victory.

"You should busy yourself finding a new master, Sobby. After all these years, you still didn't get one, a real one don't you think?" Sebastian suggested irksomely.

"I'm happy here actually. Especially now that a beautiful maiden had conquered my oh—human heart, this is such a romantic meeting between two different individuals," Sobby said as if reciting a romantic poem in public, and in a minute he was now kneeling in front of the Lady, grabbing her hand as he kiss it, "—don't you think so, My Lady?"

"Fo fo fo, you're such a romanticist, Sobby-kun!" Madame Red giggled, Grell as well as Sebastian was agape for a moment.

"Ta-ta-ta ta ta stop that you foolish-disrespectful servant!" Grell exclaimed horrifyingly, pulling Sobby off from Madame Red's hand.

"I'm not a servant, I'm the butler of the house." Sobby struggled, trying so hard not to let go of the lady's delicate hands.

"Tell that to Sebastian!" Grell gritted, "My Lady, you are being deceived by this servant, don't you ever trust anything he says!"

"Oh…is that so, Grell? But Sobby-kun looks like meaning it."

"Yes, that's right My Sweet Lady! Don't let this butler of yours hinder our sprouting romantic story!"

"Is that a confession Sobby-kun?" Madame Red widened her eyes.

"Don't listen to him My Lady!"

"You have a very possessive butler, My Sweet Lady, fire him and I'll become your butler instead!"

"Could you please stop these childish tantrums, Grell, Sobby? My master is currently sleeping upstairs, don't start a chaos here or else I'll send you both to hell." Sebastian warned, massaging his temples.

"We have had enough of hell!" Grell and Sobby answered in unison, surprising Sebastian and the lady, and they both shockingly stared back to each other.

"Oh, you knew each other already? Sounds like it."

"Of course no!" they answered.

"What's this chaos, Sebastian?"

Ciel interrupted and they all both looked towards his direction, he was already clad in a blue suit. He wasn't properly dressed though, some buttons were undone and his hair was a bit ruffled.

"My Lord! Why are you here, you should rest in your bed." Sebastian said, strutting toward his master.

"Oh my sweet Master Ciel! Good morning from Sobby with love." Sobby greeted as he bowed. "Don't worry about the chaos, Ciel, a bug just came by but Grell freaked out."

"Why you—!" Grell clenched his teeth but Madame Red already had grabbed his hand, shaking her head, indicating not to lengthen the issue.

"Good morning, Ciel. I thought you are having a whole day rest." said Madame Red.

"Morning, Auntie."

"Good morning, Earl Phantomhive." Grell sighed as he greeted, then he bowed since he felt like he really must.

"You should be resting. And look at you, My Lord, you're wearing the suit improperly." Sebastian fixed his master's cravat, then he said, "Let's go back to your room, and allow me please to fix you."

"No, Sebastian. I'm afraid I couldn't rest this day." Ciel said, shaking his head problematically.

"But why My Lord? I thought you said that—"

"How could I sleep after I've received this, Sebastian?" Ciel snapped, handing a letter to Sebastian with the Queen's emblem on it. "Meirin gave me that just minutes ago."

Sebastian opened the letter, but he was careful enough in order for keeping Madame Red and the others from noticing the letter's sender. Although Sobby knows.

"What's that?" Madame Red enquired.

"A letter which says there's a mysterious murdering that is currently happening in town, not just in town but in whole England. Damn, I thought it was just a minor crime but, the killings are still continuing." Ciel explained, shaking his head.

"Murders? Who are being targeted this time?" Sobby asked.

"Aged." Sebastian was the one who answered, folding back the letter before inserting it into his suit pocket.

"Ah, it's a relief My Lady is still categorized as young." Grell said.

"How about you, Grell?" Sobby asked, grinning.

"I'm younger than you, I can assure that." Grell answered.

"Stop that, you two. A serious case is happening in England and you still had guts to continue arguing?" Madame Red shook her head.

"Oh, my apologies My Lady." Sobby said.

"Ten people already had died. Last night another one was found in his room, the same manner of murders, the victims were dried out until not a single ounce of blood was left."

"That's scary." Madame Red shivered.

"Vampires?" Grell suggested.

"I don't think so." Sobby said.

"That's why I need to further research and put this to an end." Ciel said, turning back to Sebastian, "Prepare the carriage, Sebastian."

"Let me carry this task alone, My Lord."

"I'm an earl, Sebastian, not a coward." Ciel replied.

Sebastian took a deep sigh, but he said, "As you wish, My Lord."

"Hey, can I join the team?" Sobby raised a hand.

"Useless." Sebastian replied and then Grell laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"At least I'm the driver. I still have a purpose for Ciel, ahaha!" Sobby laughed pathetically as he pet the horses, waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to enter the carriage.

"I don't really like this, Ciel. If this case is extremely harmful, and if you'd act in a wrong way I'd pull you off myself from this and you just stay at the manor. Understand, Ciel?" Sebastian said as he opened the carriage door.

"Geez. I'm not a kid anymore, Sebastian." Ciel said, entering the carriage.

"Ciel…"

"Ok, I understand." the earl capitulated then Sebastian sat beside him. When the carriage start moving Sebastian then pulled him closer and curled his arms around the earl's waist.

"Ah, by the way Ciel," Sebastian whispered to his ears, Ciel shivered, "I could still remember how submissive you are last night, Ciel." Sebastian licked his earlobe as he said, "I love you."

Then Ciel blushed terribly. "Let's just end this case together." He replied, stammering.

"You could at least say I love you, too. Ciel." Sebastian laughed.

~_~


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys, I haven't been uploading chapters for several months already. I sincerely ask for forgiveness, ahh...my bad. But anyway, here's chapter 5, but then again, I'm sorry it's a short chappy. I've been writing short chapters recently, haiz...busyness...

Note: I don't have a beta reader for this fanfic. So expect grammatical errors.

* * *

**Love is on Fire**

Chapter Five

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, but no one is allowed to enter this apartment." A policeman said, blocking the door when Sebastian tried to step in.

Sebastian halted as he gave a hostile look.

"My master is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, he is here to investigate the case." Sebastian informed the police officer but the man was still hesitant to let them pass into the forbidden entrance. The butler's patience was again tested, his brows nearly meet as he proceed, "As a butler of a Phantomhive, it is my duty to get rid of those who are on my master's way," he was clenching his fists as he smiled sinisterly, "Now if you please—"

"Sebastan," Ciel butted in, grabbing his butler's right hand and placed it back on his side. He gave Sebastian a reassuring look then he pulled something from his coat pocket.

When the proud earl turned to look at the police officer, the latter then flinched in unease. He was stuttering when he uttered, "I-I know who you are Sir, and I know how great your reputation is. B-but, but, my superior has strictly warned me to prohibit anyone who tries to enter the place of crime, only those who have access and Queen's order can enter the site."

Ciel handed him the Queen's letter and the police was then flabbergasted. "I have here the Queen's order."

The officer then bowed many times before he had finally settled aside, "Please have your way now, Earl Ciel."

Sebastian gave the officer his last annoying stare before he had followed his master inside the stinking apartment. The officer frets as he bowed again.

The two entered the dim apartment, it was odd but everything was in order and not a single thing was misarrange or was lost in place. But the ambience was uncanny and the smell was rotten. Ciel's body hair all stood up not because of fear but because he could smell the putrid scent left by the culprit. To him, he cannot quite imagine how a human could kill a person without leaving a single footprint, not even single evidence could be found. The whole apartment was seemingly untouched.

It was odd.

"The last victim is known as Mors Moliere, age seventy-five and has no remaining relatives. The cause of death other than extreme blood lost is still unknown." Sebastian started to explain the victim's background report, he has done a lot of research about the case before Ciel even decided to investigate it himself.

"I know that already Sebastian. Anything else?" Ciel asked as he opened the door that has caught his attention, little did he know it was the room where the mysterious murder was held. The earl then covered his nose swiftly upon entering the room, the strong smell of the dead body welcomed their arrival.

The earl saw the lifeless body being covered with a white linen cloth there on the bed. "This stinks! When are they going to bury the body, Sebastian?"

"This afternoon I believe."

"May I know their lead to this case?" the earl enquired as he looked around inside the room, scrutinizing everything.

"Actually though, the police deduced that it was a vampire who has done this since it is unexplainable by science. But since they couldn't tell it publicly, afraid that people might go chaos, they proclaimed that these victims were murdered and were bleeding to death." Sebastian answered, then he went towards the cold bed and pulled off the cover from the dead body. The rotten smell spread out inside the room so badly.

"It means that no one except the police department has ever seen these bodies." Ciel said as he went beside Sebastian.

"We are seeing it now, aren't we?" Sebastian added, he fumbled inside his pocket then he cupped Ciel's chin. "You need this against the unbearable smell Ciel, or else you'll get sick. I don't want that to happen, now do I?" he grinned and the earl just chuckled when Sebastian was attaching him a face mask.

"Why chuckle so vulgarly?" Sebastian raised a quirky brow.

"Because Sebastian is always prepared at everything, are you not? You sure is desperate to protect me from any unforeseen harm, aren't you being overprotective? And because of that, it's quite unbelievable to imagine that you're a demon." Ciel said with a pair of teasing eyes.

"Oh really. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I have no heart and feelings. Do you want me to demonstrate how demons express their affection and love?" Sebastian retaliates as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Here? Seriously not, Sebastian." Ciel blushed under the mask while he slightly pushed Sebastian forward.

"A pissed Ciel is really cute." The butler teased.

"Cut it out, Sebastian. We're here to investigate, are we not?"

"You're the one who started it." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, but a grin was on his lips.

Ciel did just ignore his lover and tried to focus back on the task at hand. His scrutinizing royal blue eyes strayed all over the dead body and said, "No wounds, no cuts. That's strange. Well, turn him around and double check him Sebastian."

"No need for that Ciel. The victim wasn't killed by any weapon, my eyes are much more honest and clearer than yours so I can tell just by glance." His red eyes glowed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So why don't you just tell me the main cause of his death, and how he was killed? Huh Sebastian?" Ciel crossed his arms.

"I did but as far as I remember, you did interrupt me earlier. Ah, you were also asking if there's anything else, right Ciel?" The butler asked as he put the cover back to the dead body. Then he faced his master with his demon eyes glowing in the dim room, "Well, there is."

Ciel raised a brow, "And?"

"The murderer is not a human." The butler answered.

"Seriously? Who is it this time? One of your comrades again? Don't tell me it's a demon. And please, no more relatives this time." Ciel asked in row, still in surprise.

"A grim reaper, I believe."

"Should I be glad that it's not your comrade who killed innocent, old people? Ah, I should." Ciel said, sighing, "How sure are you then?"

"They are our enemy. So of course I also know how they kill humans. They use the same method anyway." Sebastian supported his theory.

"If that's the case, then you know who he is, right?"

"Unfortunately no. I know _what_ he is, but I don't know _who_ he is in this world. Besides, grim reapers are much skilled in hiding their true natures than us, demons. We can't smell them, but they can smell us, and that's the advantage they have against us."

"That sounds scary, Sebastian. They can attack you without you knowing it." Ciel's voice suddenly became worried.

"Are you worried about me, Ciel?" Sebastian asked softly, Ciel didn't even realize that his demon lover is already snaking his arms around his waist.

"Romancing me is not appropriate at the moment, Sebastian." Ciel informed, but he was actually trying to fight back the burning sensation from his lover's warm and uneven breathes against his forehead. And he was glad that he was wearing face mask right now, or else, who knows what will happen next?

"I guess so, too." Sebastian agreed then he freed his beloved master, then he patted his head, "But rest assured Ciel, grim reapers might be our long time enemy, but they can't attack us so easily. Since we, demons, are much skilled in combat and counterattacks. Eventually, I can only count with my fingers those reapers who are skilled in battle. The rest? They're scared of us." Sebastian grinned as he went towards the door and opened it for his master. "Shall we go now, Young Master?"

Ciel was agape for a moment, then he shook his head as he walked past by his butler, then said, "You are still mysterious, Sebastian. There are still a lot about you that I still don't know."

"Yes, you are right beloved Ciel. But it's much better if we keep it that way." Sebastian bowed politely before he had closed the wooden door.

"Ciel!" Sobby shouted excitedly as he saw the earl and his butler coming towards the carriage. He waved his two hands like an idiot, and shouted again, "You are done investigating, Ciel?"

The earl just sighed.

Sebastian nodded his head in disbelief, he felt embarrassed for his master when he noticed that lots of commoner were locking their dubious stares at them. _"Don't shout you idiot."_

"_It's in my nature, Sebby. Don't frown, Ciel might see that."_

"_I'll kill you someday."_

"_I will not forget your words."_

Sebastian gritted his teeth as they came closer to the carriage, then he gave Sobby an annoyed look.

"You have wrinkles Sebastian," Sobby commented while the black butler opened the carriage door for his master.

"You are free to do anything except to embarrass my master, which is quite understandable." Sebastian said then he was surprised when Ciel touched his hand and intertwined it with his, "Come on in, Sebastian."

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian smiled.

"You two are so sweet, I want a lover too." Sobby giggled.

"Drive." Sebastian gave him a glare.


End file.
